Slow Dawn
by Karla YtF
Summary: En su 19 cumpleaños Harry le regala a Teddy su pensadero. Depende de Teddy decidir que es lo que verá en él.


**Slow Dawn **

Yami to Fujikiri

Disclaimer: Harry Potter © J.K.Rowling - Warner Brothers Entertainment. Sin fines de Lucro.

**Slow Dawn**

_After fighting_

_You're alwais right_

_You're alwais right_

_And I tried_

* * *

Es verdad, no fui feliz.

Tuve la suerte de contar con el amor de mi abuela e incluso cuando falleció hace ya cinco años, ambos nos miramos a los ojos y encontramos regocijo, encontramos la vida que llevamos juntos, el amor que toda madre siente por su hijo y yo, con el esfuerzo debido, le devolví la misma mirada. Quimeras. Siempre supe que se lo merecía.

Lo recuerdo, no fui realmente feliz.

Incluso con el amor de mi padrino en mis manos, en el regazo de mi vida y mi infancia. Con mi padrino, quien nunca vaciló para protegerme, ayudarme, quererme como a sus propios hijos, hablarme con la verdad. Lo reconozco, lo agradezco. Nunca la neblina de la modorra, del quizá, me cegaron, nunca deje de honrarle con la gratitud que se merece, nunca desee que fuera diferente.

Pero no fui feliz.

No, las historias, las respuestas nunca me desagraviaron como debieron de hacerlo, nunca me sentí completo, nunca sentí el regocijo que debí sentir, que James sentía, lo que siempre anhele.

Realmente no fui feliz. Siempre los necesité, siempre los desee, ansiaba sentir el verdadero amor de una madre, el que te acompaña, el que se desentiende en ciertos momentos, la crueldad de la vida forjada en la mujer.

Necesitaba sentir el cariño de mi padre, su reducto ante el destino, el que no deja huellas en la memoria, pues coexiste día a día con la vida, como siempre desee vivirla y nunca pude.

Realmente los necesitaba.

- Hola Teddy. – Una joven, pero firme voz sacó de los pensamientos al joven auror. James Sirius había entrado a la habitación del último de los Lupin en aras de alguna que otra diversión. Teddy sabía que el mayor de los Potter le veía como su mejor amigo sin que afectara la diferencia de edad. El sentimiento era mutuo.

La habitación estaba iluminada por colores vivos, expresaban la misma naturaleza de Teddy Remus, era tan versátil como él. James se sentó a su lado, en la orilla de la cama del mayor.

- ¿Qué es eso? - Preguntó James, nunca había vacilado en entrometerse en los asuntos de su primo. Teddy era su primo o su hermano, la diferencia radicaba en el título; siempre le fascinó la forma en que su padre miraba a su ahijado, nunca se lo recriminó, nunca le pareció incorrecto, nunca pensó en Teddy como algo menos a un hermano.

- Algo que tu padre me dió. - Desde la muerte de Andrómeda, las visitas a la casa de los Tonks habían sido cada vez más constantes. James se la pasaba con Teddy. Después de que Al había sido sorteado en Slytherin el año pasado la relación entre los hermano había sido cada vez más y más distante y Al nunca había sido extremadamente cercano a Teddy, no como James.

Pero Harry, Harry nunca dejó de visitar a su ahijado, de preguntarle acerca de sus cosas, de ser la figura paternal que Teddy siempre necesitó. Esa tarde era una de esas tantas veces en las que los Potter visitaban a los Tonks o a lo que quedaba de los Tonks: la casa y su descendiente.

- ¿Y es? - James era lo suficientemente persuasivo para saber cuando era indiscreto, sin embargo no le importaba lo suficiente. Teddy dejó de mirar la fuente de mármol sobre la cual sus manos recaían y se dispuso a mirar al otro.

- Un pensadero. - Se detuvo a cavilarlo, no lo suficiente, pensar había dejado de ser una opción desde que tuvo la platica con su padrino. - de tu padre.

- Ya veo. - contestó James y se levantó de inmediato dejando la habitación, no se detuvo a cuestionar por que su padre tenía un pensadero, no se detuvo a preguntar que era lo que deseaba ver con tanto anhelo, simplemente se marchó. Comportamiento extraño en el Potter, extraño para la mayoría de la gente, típico para su mejor amigo. Le agradeció en silencio.

Es cierto, no había sido feliz, no lo suficiente, no como lo hubiera deseado. Pero la desesperación por conocer a sus padres, por saber el mínimo de ellos, por saberlos desde sus propios ojos, de sus propias palabras, de los recuerdos excelsos de su padrino, no era suficente como para vencer el miedo a conocer su propio destino o pasado o lo que fuera que estuviera impidiéndole avanzar.

_Es cierto, yo también necesite un trago del pasado, es verdad_. Era su padrino el único que entendía este sentimiento. _Y es cierto, también me dio miedo y lo que vi en un inicio no me gustó_. Definitivamente era él. Y acercó la mirada, y de pronto la habitación ya no le parecía tan versátil, ya no le parecía tan iluminada y de pronto los recuerdos excelsos de su padrino, ya no le parecieron tan excelsos, simplemente eran recuerdos. Simplemente era una fuente, no era su pasado, no era su iracundo intento por encontrarse a si mismo, eran simplemente memorias acerca de una joven tonta enamorada de un hombre caído, no eran sus propios recuerdos. No era él.

Pero la necesidad de conocer a sus padres iba más allá de las futilidades simples de la vida cotidiana o si hubo una vida cotidiana o si a la vida que llevaron se le podría llamar cotidiana, no lo comprendía, no le interesaba. No quería ver a su madre sonreír, no quería ver a su padre discutir, no, no quería confirmar todo lo que ya le había contado su abuela, su amigos. Quería entender, quería verlos morir, quería sufrir con ellos.

Y lo deseó, lo deseó más que a nada en el mundo, deseo conocerlos en sus últimos momentos de vida, deseó estar ahí. Y ahí se encontró.

Se halló en un lugar desconocido, sus pies, desnudos después de haber estado en la alfombra de su habitación, sintieron la inclemencia de un suelo frío y el temblor de una batalla_. El famoso inicio de la Batalla de Hogwarts_, pensó mientras diversos rayos de diferentes colores desfilaban a su lado. Nunca antes había visto una batalla de tal magnitud, su entrenamiento con su padrino para nada lo hubiera preparado ante esta clase de amenaza. Sintió pena por esa época y por los tantos que sentía caer ante sus pies mientras rodeaba la batalla, ya fueran mortífagos, aurores, estudiantes, para él solamente eran guerreros.

- ¿Has visto a Remus? - Escuchó el grito de una mujer y deseó que no fuera la voz de Nymphadora Tonks preguntando desesperadamente por su marido, por su padre.

- Estaba en un duelo con Dolohov, no lo he visto desde entonces.- Respondió alguna otra persona que Teddy no puedo reconocer, pero si pudo hacer desvanecerse a sus efímeras esperanzas. Sabía, por su padrino, quienes habían sido los asesinos de sus padres, Antonin Dolohov y Bellatrix Lestrange. Sabía lo que sucedería.

Se acercó un poco más, se guió por la voz de la mujer, que sin duda era su madre, se guió por sus aprensiones y también por sus esperanzas, ellos le dieron paso entre la poca limpidez de la pelea, ellos le guiaron ante ella. Y la vio, le pareció lo más hermoso que había contemplado en su corta vida, le pareció que por fin se encontraba a si mismo, se sintió parte de ella. Eran idénticos, tal como muchos le habían dicho, era idéntico a ella.

Nymphadora no tardó en salir corriendo detrás del que, Teddy reconoció, como Aberforth Dumbledore, el hermano del famoso Albus Dumbledore, Al sabía todo de este y su familia.

Teddy los siguió, no quería perder el reconcomio que le provocaba el mirar a su madre, los siguió corriendo, podía ver con claridad la desesperación en el bello rostro de la joven. Miró a su alrededor y notó que Aberforth no estaba, debió haberse perdido en alguna parte del trayecto. Pero él seguía sin perder de vista a su madre, no era la visión, era algo más lo que lo llevaba de la mano, lo que lo hacía no separarse de ella.

- Querida sobrina, tu premura no salvará a tu marido, te lo aseguro. - Teddy vio saltar en su camino a una clara mortífaga de belleza singular y olor a muerte. Bellatrix Lestrange, murmuró para si mismo.

- A un lado Bellatrix, no tengo tiempo para lidiar contigo. - Aseguró Tonks, apuntado con su varita, firme, segura, dispuesta a matar a su tía si así se aseguraba de ver a su esposo, de sentirse segura de nuevo, de saber que seguía con vida.

- No te daré el placer de verlo antes de morir, no me lo perdonaría. - Teddy vio la sonrisa, más que maligna, regocijante, de su... tía abuela. Lo veía con claridad, Bellatrix lo disfrutaba más de lo que se hubiera imaginado, no simplemente era el placer por matar, era su verdadero propósito, su entrañable amor, su vida.

Observó como la pelea entre ambas comenzaba.

Admiró como su madre se defendía, pensó que nunca podría llegar a tener esa habilidad, esa fluencia y elegancia en sus movimientos, recordó todos los regaños de Harry y los vio justificados en ese momento. Miró con anhelo la fortaleza y determinación con que cada hechizo salía de la varita de Bellatrix, se odio a si mismo por desear llegar a manejar la magia de esa manera, pero no le importó, era verdaderamente asombroso y apasionante. Vio como su madre apenas esquivaba un rayo verde, cerrando los ojos vehementemente y abriéndolos solo al no escuchar la triunfante risa de Bellatrix. Ambas seguían en pie. Se habían movido por el campo de tal manera que Teddy se mantenía corriendo tras su madre sin parar.

Y de pronto lo vio en la distancia y su corazón se detuvo, lo reconoció de inmediato, a pesar de la tan pobre visibilidad a la que estaba sometido. Observó como dos magos se batían en una feroz pelea, solo comparable como la que su madre misma sostenía en ese momento. Era su padre.

El otro, asumió, era Dolohov. No tardó en darse cuenta del silencio que había a su lado, en su madre. Ella también lo había encontrado. Una sonrisa cubrió el rostro de Nymphadora, Teddy vio como todo temor se alejaba de su cuerpo, estaba aliviada de haberlo encontrado y agradecida de haberlo encontrado con vida. Bellatrix notó la ausencia en su sobrina y miró de reojo a sus espaldas.

- Pero que ternura. - dijo antes de soltar otro ataque al que Tonks apenas reaccionó.

Y Teddy distinguió una inmensa determinación en la mirada de su madre, advirtió como utilizaba toda su fuerza, si a eso se le podía llamar fuerza, para lanzar un poderoso ataque a Bellatrix, quien cayó herida. Tonks no desperdició esta oportunidad y corrió hacia donde estaba Remus. Teddy la siguió de inmediato, intentando igualar la euforia de su madre, podía escucharla reír de felicidad, podía ver sus ojos brillar mientras corría hacia él, podía sentir la esperanza que emanaba de ella, sintió su misma felicidad y también pudo ver el brillo verde que sus ojos reflejaban, el brillo verde que sus ojos distinguía al frente, él, como su madre, también pudo mirar como la maldición de Dolohov le pegaba de lleno a Remus Lupin. Se quedó sin aliento, se quedó sin tiempo, no vio nada más ni escuchó nada más, tampoco escuchó a su madre, ella, como él se había parado en seco, aún tenía la sonrisa en su rostro, era como si algo la hubiera congelado y no le permitiera moverse. Se había quedado a pocos pasos de Remus antes de que este hubiera caído.

Vió el cuerpo inerte de su padre yaciendo en el suelo, vio el cuerpo inerte de su madre caminando hacia el otro. La percibió arrodillándose, la percibió tomando la cabeza de su marido entre sus manos y él, su hijo, se percibió a si mismo caminando hacia sus padres, casi por inercia.

- Remus levántate, ya llegue, ya estoy aquí. - La escucho murmurar sin dejar de sonreír. - ya estamos juntos, tienes que levantarte, tenemos que salir, tenemos que ir con Teddy, no está esperando. - y las lagrimas rodaban por su rostro, su pálido rostro que no mostraba mas que esa gran sonrisa y ese espeso llanto.

Se encontró a si mismo sin poder derramar una sola lágrima y se maldijo. Su padre había muerto, su madre había muerto por dentro y se maldijo, por que no podía llorar, no podía morir como ellos, y lo deseaba tanto, deseaba morir.

Vio como Bellatrix se acercaba, con una mano en su costado, prueba del daño que su sobrina le había ofrecido y aún más, una mueca de odio, prueba del instinto asesino que tanto la caracterizaba.

- Remus... - La voz de su madre llamó su atención. Observó como ella colocaba la cabeza de su esposo en el suelo y a ella misma recostarse sobre su regazo, con la mirada vacía, pasando una mano por el cabello de él y la escuchó murmurar una vez más - Nos está esperando…

- ¡Avada Kadavra! - Gritó Bellatrix.

Y Teddy apretó los ojos. Maldijo el momento en el que deseó ver a través del pensadero, maldijo a Harry por dárselo, se llevó las manos a la cabeza, se apretó con fuerza y gritó.

- A nadie le había dicho esto pero vi a tu padre poco después de eso. - Escuchó una voz apenas audible. Era la voz de su padrino. Se lanzó a sus brazos. Gritó y lloró y se sintió otra vez como un pequeño a quien su abuela, Andrómeda, acababa de regañar y corría con su padrino en busca de consuelo y éste le regañaba más pero no dejaba de abrazarlo. Pero no importó, sabía que no era más que un maldito chiquillo y sabía que su padrino no dejaría de abrazarlo.

- ¿Y que te dijo? - Preguntó entre el llano y la desesperación.

- Que lo sentía. - Respondió Harry sonriendo bajo las gafas, susurrándole al oído. - Pero que entenderías.

FIN

**N/A**: Reviews son el pan de cada día!

15 de Julio del 2008


End file.
